Romeo and Cinderella My ver
by Chiao-chan Kumikawa
Summary: didasari oleh PV Romeo and Cinderella dengan sedikit pengubahan di sana dini oleh kami. Read and Review, minna?


Chiao: "Yak, yap, yap! Hallo semua penghuni(?) FVI~"

Chi: "Yak, kami adalah Author setengah baru setengah lama(?) di fandom FVI tercinta ini,"

Chiao: "Dan sesuai profilku, aku sudah menjelaskan kalau ini bukanlah sendiri~ jadi jangan heran ketika my lopheli Nee-chan ikut nongol di A/N ndak jelas ini~"

Chi: "Yep, dan karena kami bingung ratenya..."

Chiao: "Kami memberikan rate M untuk keamanan fict ini~,"

Chi: "Yap, sepertinya sudah cukup A/N nggak jelas ini, sampai jumpa di bawah dan selamat menikmati~~"

Chiao: "Warning! Membuat mata kebakaran, typo(s) and misstypo(s), pemborosan kata, dwwl(dan warning-warning lainnya)"

Chi: "Dan juga… _**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**_ Jika anda tetap nekat, maka jangan salahkan kami karena kami sudah memberikan warning sebelumnya!"

* * *

><p>Disclaimer :<p>

Vocaloid © Yamaha corp. & Crypton Future Media

Romeo & Cinderella © Doriko (sung by Kagamine Len & Rin)

This story © Me and My Lophely Nee-chan~

'_**blablabla' **_= Suara-suara.

"**blablabla" **= Kata yang diberi penekanan dan ucapan dalam hati.

"_blablabla" = _Kata-kata asing dan tempat.

* * *

><p><strong>"Romeo and Cinderella"<strong>

Alkisah, disebuah rumah mewah. Hiduplah seorang gadis yang cantik jelita bernama Kagami Rin, bisa dibilang hidup gadis ini tak seindah wajahnya. Ia selalu disiksa dan tak pernah mendapat kasih sayang dari orang tuanya, setiap harinya, ia selalu meringkuk sendiri di pojok kamarnya yang gelap dan mewah. Menangis, terisak, termenung, dan menyesali hidupnya yang sangat jauh dari kata bahagia. Hari inipun juga sama, sampai suara gebrakan pintu kamarnya menghentikan aktivitas rutinnya,

'_**BRAK!'**_ suara bardebam pintu kamar Rin yang dibuka dengan tanpa perasaan.

"**RIN!"** dan kini, kita mengetahui siapa pelaku perbuatan tak berbudi tersebut. Kagami Leon, ayah kandung dari Kagami Rin lah yang telah membuka pintu itu dengan kasar. Rin segera bangkit dan menyapu air matanya.

"A-ada... ap-pa, a-ayah...?" tanya Rin takut-takut.

"Hentikan cara bicaramu yang patah-patah itu! Itu membuatku **muak**!" bentak Leon.

Rin meneguk ludahnya takut, "Maafkan aku, Ayah." ucap Rin pelan

"Hn, sekarang kau harus siap-siap untuk nanti malam. Kau harus datang ke pesta ulang tahun pangeran Kaito dan buat ia targila-gila padamu. Jika kau tidak berhasil, **jangan harap kau bebas dari hukuman yang sakit, Rin**." ucap Leon dengan nada mengancam.

Rin menunduk, "Baik, Ayah." balas Rin, kemudian Leon langsung pergi bagitu saja. Ketika pintu kamarnya telah tertutup rapat, Rin kembali bergetar dan serta merta ia jatuh terduduk di lantai kamarnya yang dingin, dadanya terasa sesak dan perih. Sampai-sampai ia merasa tidak sanggup lagi untuk bernapas, lalu akhirnya ia pingsan.

* * *

><p><span>~ Few hours latter ~<span>

Rin mulai membuka matanya, ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya untuk bisa beradaptasi dengan cahaya keoranyean yang nampak di balik jendela besarnya.

"Sudah sore ya…? Aku harus cepat bersiap-siap…" gumam Rin pada dirinya sendiri. Rin kemudian mulai bersiap-siap.

"Sudah siap, Rin?" tanya Leon datar, Rin hanya mengangguk kecil dan mulai menaiki keretanya.

* * *

><p><em>~ Istana Pangeran Kaito ~<em>

"Rin, kau akan kami tinggal di sini. tapi ingat pukul dua belas tepat kau harus sudah ada di sini dan membawa kabar baik. Jika tidak, siap-siap mendapat cambukan dari kami." ucap Leon tajam.

"Baik, Ayah." Sahut Rin pelan. Lalu, ia segera masuk ke dalam istana.

Dalam istana, Rin menjadi pusat perhatian. Selain juga karena gaun indanya yang berwarna putih bersih bak gaun pengantin, ia juga menjadi pusat perhatian karena wajahnya yang cantik yang dan merta dihiasi oleh make-up tipis serta hiasan bunga mawar biru yang tersemat di rambutnya. Sepanjang pesta tersebut, banyak pangeran dan juga para bangsawan-bangsawan tampan yang mengajak Rin berdansa, namun Rin hanya tersenyum dan menolaknya dengan halus disertai senyum _'palsu'_nya. Sampai….

"Maukah anda berdansa dengan saya, Nona?" ajak seorang pemuda tampan berambut Honey-blonde pada Rin. Rin terkesiap, terpesona akan pemuda di hadapannya itu. Entah karena apa, Rin menyambut ajakan dari pemuda tersebut dan mulai berdansa denganya.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Kagamine Len," ucap pemuda itu memperkenalkan yang dari tadi menunduk mengangkat kepalanya sebentar, namun kemudian ia menunduk lagi.

"Rin, Kagami Rin. Panggil saja aku Rin," ucap Rin sambil tersenyum palsu lagi.

"Tak usah tersenyum jika kau terpaksa," ucap Len sambil tersenyum manis. Rin menengadah dengan tatapan tak percaya, menatap sepasang iris biru laut yang dalam milik seorang Kagamine Len.

"Tidak usah mnyembunyikan perasaanmu yang sebenarnya," nasehat Len.

"Kenapa….?"

"Karena dimataku Rin terlihat tidak bebas, kau seperti kupu-kupu yang tak bisa lepas dari kuncup sang bunga," ucap Len.

Rin terperangah, ia merasa teramat bahagia seakan-akan ribuan kupu-kupu terbang di dalam perutnya. Namun, kembali pada keadaan sebenarnya, ia hanyalah seorang wanita yang bagai robot dalam keluarganya, seorang wanita yang bahkan dicap pembawa sial dalam keluarganya, seorang wanita hina yang tak pantas untuk memetik sebuah kebahagiaan.

Rin terdiam, Len pun terdiam. Namun mereka terus berdansa dan berdansa tanpa mengenal rasa lelah. Sampai pada saatnya, jam mendentangkan dirinya duabelas kali, yang artinya Rin harus segera pergi atau ia akan dapat masalah. Setelah selesai melakukan salam penghormatan pada Len, Rin langsung berlari keluar aula istana. Ia tak mau mendapatkan hukuman lagi, namun seakan waktu tak mengizinkannya pergi, Rin terjatuh, kakinya terkilir namun ia tak peduli. Yang ia pedulikan adalah cara agar dirinya tak mendapatkan hukuman ganda.

* * *

><p><em>~ Kediaman Kagamine ~<em>

Rin terduduk di sisi pojok kamarnya, menangis dan terus meratapi nasibnya.

'_Karena kau tidak bisa memikat hati pangeran Kaito, maka kau harus menikah dengan pangeran Gakupo, dasar __**anak brengsek**__! Cih, dan jangan sekali-kali kau mendekati keluarga Kagami yang brengsek itu Rin, __**CAMKAN HAL ITU DALAM OTAKMU!'**_

Kata-kata Leon tersebut terus berputar dalan pikiran Rin, bagai kaset rusak yang tiada mana berhenti. Ia lelah, ia muak, ia kesal pada dirinya yang begitu lemah, tapi nyatanya inilah dia. Seorang gadis lemah yang bahkan tak sanggup keluar dari sangkarnya.

Rin tertawa, menertawakan dirinya yang begitu bodoh dan lemah. Kemudian ia mulai bangkit dan berjalan ke sisi lain tempat tidurnya, dan membuka sebuah kotak kecil berwarna hitam yang baru dia ambil dari laci. Ia mengambil sebuah botol kecil berisi cairan berwarna biru keunguan dari sana.

Ya,.. itu adalah racun, racun yang pernah ia temukan saat ia masih berumur 8 tahun, saat ia dikurung dalam gelapnya ruang bawah tanah. Sungguh ironi, disaat ia baru saja menemukan kebahagiaannya dan baru saja merasakan perasaan yang baru saja dikenalnya dengan nama cinta... Ia malah sudah mencapai batas kesabaran untuk hidupnya. Rin tersenyum miris menyadari takdirnya, namun ia sudah membulatkan tekat. Ia mulai membuka tutup dari botol kecil tersebut dan bersiap untuk menegak rasa apapun dalam botol itu.

10 centi dari mulutnya, Rin merasakan bau asam menyerbu indra penciumannya.

.

.

5 centi, Rin bersiap menerima takdirnya, ia menutup matanya erat-erat.

.

.

1 centi, mulut botol tersebut telah menempel pada bibir Rin dan ia merasa sedikit pahit... namun saat Rin hampir meneguk cairan tersebut, seseorang telah terlebih dahulu merampas botol itu dari tangannya. Rin berbalik dan mendapati seorang pemuda berambut honey-blond talah berada tepat di hadapannya.

"Le-len...?" Rin ternganga, ia tak mengerti mengapa Len bisa berada di sana. Len tersenyum ramah.

"Hai, Rin," sapa Len.

"Apa kau gila! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini!" bentak Rin, untung saja kamarnya kedap suara jika tidak ia sendiri tak tau apa yang akan dilakukan kedua orang tuanya pada Len. Len masih saja tersenyum, sedetik kemudian ia merengkuh Rin erat, seakan tak mau kehilangan Rin. Rin kaget, namun juga merasa senang, dan tanpa terasa air mata perlahan turun dari pelupuk matanya. Len yang mengetahui hal itu memeluk Rin makin erat dan tanpa sengaja ia mendorong Rin berbaring di kasurnya (Rin). Rin menutup matanya erat-erat, siap dengan apa saja yang akan dilakukan Len padanya, namun Len hanya tertawa kecil.

"Kenapa kau menutup matamu Rin?" gurau Len, perlahan Rin membuka matanya, dilihatnya Len yang sedang tersenyum padanya. Mata Rin mulai sayu, padahal ia tahu bahwa Len lah yang selama ini lebih menderita daripada dirinya. Hidup disebuah keluarga yang tak lagi utuh, pengucilan dari istana, serta sebuah cacian dan penolakan kasar dari para bangsawan tinggi seperti ayahnya. Rin terdiam sejenak, lalu tiba-tiba ia mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Len.

"Ri-"

"Buat aku menjadi milikmu Len... aku mohon," pinta Rin dengan mata sayu. Len tersenyum saat Rin mulai bergerak untuk membuka kancing kemejanya.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau jadi agresif Rin?" gurau Len, Rin menghentikan pekerjaannya sejenak setelah selesai membuka kancing kemeja Len. Rin kemudian bangkit dan mendorong Len, sehingga kini ia berada di atas Len.

"Apa tidak boleh...?" mata Rin mulai barkaca-kaca, ia bangkit dan duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya.

"A-apa tidak boleh aku ingin menjadi satu dengan Len..? a-aku-" belum selesai Rin berkata, sepasang tangan kekar telah merangkul pinggangnya dengan erat.

"Len...," Len menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahu Rin.

"Apa Rin mau...? Apa Rin mau hidup denganku? Hidup sebagai orang biasa… bukan sebagai bangsawan tapi hanya sebagai orang biasa…." ucap Len lirih.

"Aku tdak peduli! Asal bersama Len aku tidak peduli apapun !" jerit Rin.

"Rin…" Len tersentuh, perlahan namun pasti Len mendekatkan bibirnya dengan bibir Rin, memberikan sebuah bukti betapa besar cintanya pada Rin.

* * *

><p>Sekarang pukul tiga dinihari, memang terlalu awal untuk bangun namun Len memiliki sebuah tugas yang masih tersisa, Len mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya sebentar lalu menoleh kesamping, memperlihatkan seorang yang bagaikan refleksinya namun tak ada hubungan darah dengannya tengah terlelap, tak terlihat sehelai benang pun menutupi tubuhnya, Len tertawa kecil mengingat apa yang sudah mereka lakukan. Namun kembali pada tugas terakhirnya, ia kemudian mengambil bajunya yang berserakan dan memakainya. Setelah selesai ia kemudian kembali ke tempat tidur untuk membangunkan Rin. Len mengusap pipi Rin yang halus.<p>

"Engh… " erang Rin. Len tertawa kecil kemudian berbisik,

"Rin... ayo bangun sayang...," bisik Len dengan nada menggoda. Rin kembali mengerang dan berbalik, membuat Len harus menahan 'teman kecil'nya agar tidak memberontak karena melihat punggung mulus nan putih milik Rin.

"Nnngh, aku masih mengantuk Leeeen~" erang Rin. Len tersenyum licik, sepertinya ia sudah tidak bisa bertahan.

"Kau mau bangun sendiri atau aku yang harus melakukan sesuatu agar kau bangun Rin..?" bisik Len, ia mulai menggerakkan tangannya dibalik selimut Rin, menggerayangi tubuh polos tersebut. Rin yang kaget hanya bisa membuka matanya lebar-lebar dan terus mendesah.

"Akh.. ahn... ah~ Leeen~" desah Rin.

"Ja-jangan.. ah~ sekarang..."

"Kenapa Rin...? bukankah kau menyukainya?" goda Len.

"A-aah~ Leeeen~~" desah Rin keras saat ia mencapai klimaksnya. Len menyeringai.

"Kau selesai dengan sangat cepat Rinnie~" gurau Len, sedangkan Rin hanya terengah-engah. Setelah puas, Len memberikan pakaian Rin dan menulai tugasnya yang masih tertunda.

"Rin... aku ingin memberikan ini untukmu," ucap Len dengan nada serius. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak dengan warna biru kehitaman dari dalam sakunya lalu membukanya,

"Rin... will you marry me?" ucap Len serius. Rin terdiam, berbagai kejadian berputar dalam benaknya. Namun ia telah menetapkan jawabannya dari awal.

"Yes, I will. Kagamine Len," jawab Rin tegas.

* * *

><p>Keesokan harinya, bukanlah Rin yang di temukan kedua orang tuanya diatas tempat tidur namun hanya sebuah surat dan sebuah apel merah.<p>

* * *

><p>Chiao: "Terima kasih buat yang rela membakar matanya untuk membaca ff ndak jelas ini~~~"<p>

Chi: "Fict ini kami dedikasikan untuk Kuro-san dan Mikan-san (**Kuro 'Kumi' Mikan**) yang telah bersedia menunggu, arigatou~"

Chiao: "Dan maaf untuk alur yang terkesan terburu-buru ini,"

Chi: "Juga ini adalah Fict pertama untuk pembukaan akun, jadi mohon dimaafkan segala kesalahan dalam fict ini,"

Chiao: "Yap, dan terakhir… Mind to RnR minna~?"

Chi: "Menerima segala kritik, saran maupun **FLAME**,"


End file.
